Swansong for a Raven
by Mordae aka Dark Shadow
Summary: Rookwood comes across Luna one day and decides to continue where Malfoy made him leave off when they had Luna as a prisoner. This is RAPE. If you don't like it don't read it. Simple, no? This is a very high M. Complimentary piece to Filthy Little Secret.


Disclaimer: I own it all. That's why I post my stories here silly goose. If you have to ask you aren't paying much attention.

A/N: SPOILERS MAYBE!!!! And they still haven't caught all of those pesky Death Eaters. Well, at least that means they can go around molesting under aged girls. Yay for them. No, just because I write about rape _does not_ mean I support it.

Summary: Rookwood comes across Luna one day and decides to continue where Malfoy made him leave off when they had Luna as a prisoner.

_Forgive the day's last serenades  
__Her skies they bruise like Nordic women  
__Deep crimson stains that Death would claim  
__His robes of office swim in._

_-Cradle of Filth---Swansong for a Raven_

**Swansong for a Raven**

Luna looked out over the landscape around the place she had once called home and sighed. Her father had decided that they were going to move since the house had been almost completely destroyed and had collapsed quite a bit since the initial blast. She didn't know where she would be living but she knew there was a ruined tower a ways north that her dad had always been interested in. Luna had been there once or twice and knew she would love it. The ever illusive Sillisira had even once been spotted there and she was more than eager to see it for herself.

Luna yawned and stood gracefully. Slowly she walked back to the ruin of her house, picking a few flowers along the way. Finally she reached the crumbling tower and drug a hand along the stone walls. She leaned against the rough bricks and smelled the bright bouquet of flowers. Smiling she lowered the flowers slightly and gazed vacantly at them. She stood in that pose for so long that a bee started to buzz around one of the yellow daisies.

Though she looked peaceful her mind was racing. The time she had spent in the Malfoy had haunted her ever since Dobby had rescued her. She hadn't been hurt as badly as she had expected, but a Death Eater named Augustus Rookwood had tried to rape her. All he had been able to really do was get her ratty blouse off but his intentions had been clear. She could still feel his hands sometimes, and it wasn't a pleasant memory. Luckily Lucius Malfoy had intervened before it had gotten too bad and Rookwood hadn't been allowed near her again, though she caught the occasional glimpse of him every once and a while. Always he had given her a knowing smirk before he had passed out of sight.

Luna shook her head and blinked rapidly, trying to force back the memories. Though her eyes had always been on the flowers she was holding she studied them as if she hadn't just picked them. She pushed away from the wall, having decided she needed a vase, and stopped dead in her tracks.

Not ten feet in front of her stood the man who had just been tormented her thoughts. It was if her very mind had called him up. This though was both fascinating and terrifying. Her attention was brought back to the Death Eater as he took a slow step toward her. He was a good head taller than her, which put him around six and a half feet tall. His long brown hair hung nearly to his waist in loose curls and they looked like they hadn't been washed in some time. As Luna looked at his hair she realized it would have curled much tighter, more like Hermione's, if he'd have washed it. His eyes were an odd greenish-yellow and looked slightly feverish. Slowly he walked toward her and leaned against the wall with one arm bent near his head to support his weight. Luna stood stock still, too afraid to move. She thought about grabbing her wand but just as suddenly as she thought of it her wand was in his hand.

Rookwood leaned in closer and put his mouth so close to her ear that she could feel his breath when he talked. "I never thought I'd get this chance with my Lord gone." He chuckled and trailed his free hand down her face, "Lucky me, to find you out here. And alone, none the less. You have no idea how much I've wanted to finish what we started at the Malfoy Manor."

"W-well, I'd rather n-not, if it's a-all the some t-to you," Luna stammered softly and stepped away from him. Rookwood raised an eyebrow and grabbed her.

"Oh, you most certainly are not getting away from me this time, little girl. That pompous ass Malfoy isn't here to save you, and no one else is going to come to your rescue either." Luna shuddered at his sweet tone and tried to pull away. The flowers dropped to the ground in a flood of bright colors.

Instead of just pulling the girl back to him Rookwood slammed her against the brick wall and held her there with the weight of his body. Once he had her effectively pinned, he unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing and pushed it down her shoulders. Under the shirt lay a red bra. Rookwood smiled and ran his tongue along the edge of the bra. Luna shivered against him and tried to jerk away as he kissed up to her neck and gently bit along it up to her ear. Gently he bit the lobe and then kissed her on the lips while her mouth was still open. Luna was about to bite him when he twined a hand in her hair and gave it a yank as if to say 'try it and you'll regret it.'

Luna stood perfectly still against him as Rookwood ravished her mouth. Finally he parted from her lips and turned his attention to her bra. He pushed the straps down and elicited a moan from her as he drew his long nails along her skin. Then he slowly reached around her back and unclasped the bra and threw it to the side. Gently he ran his thumbs over her nipples and smiled when she jerked against him. This time he watched her face when he rolled the hard nubs between his fingers and was delighted to see an expression somewhere between pleasure and pain. Truthfully she looked like she hated the fact that she was enjoying his touch.

Gently he trailed his hands down to the waistband of her skirt and skimmed his fingers along the edge of it. When his hands had met at the small of her back he pulled her closer to him and gave her a soft kiss. His hands moved down the back of her skirt and trailed back up her legs to her underwear. Rookwood grabbed the thin material and ripped it off her. The violence of the movement caused her to jerk against him and grab his shoulders. For a second she struggled but eventually stopped when she realized she wasn't going to be able to move him. In resignation her fingers tightened their hold on him as he drew a finger through her curls and found her clit. He lightly rubbed the sensitive spot a few times then moved his finger back more and pushed a finger into her. Luna involuntarily arched against Rookwood and let out a soft sound as he explored her. Another sound escaped her as he entered another finger into her and found a spot that sent shivers through her and made her gasp. She looked up at him and could see the smugness plainly on his face. He hit the spot again and her head rocketed back and it took almost no time for the sure strokes of his fingers to bring her over the edge. Her first orgasm, wasted on scum like him.

"My turn now," Rookwood growled as her pulled his fingers out of her. He unzipped his pants and pulled himself out.

Luna realized what Rookwood had just done and looked down in panic. He wasn't unbelievably long but he was wide and she renewed her attempt to pull away. Instead of pulling her to him like she had expected him to do he forced her to kneel on her forgotten flowers and knotted his hands in her long, blond hair. His penis was directly in her line of vision and she had a feeling she knew what he was going to do with it.

Rookwood saw her jaw clench and just grinned. Violently, he pulled her hair until she screamed. He took the opportunity and shoved himself into her mouth. In her surprise she closed her mouth and drew in a hard breath. Unconsciously his head dropped back. With the hands in her hair he pulled her mouth over himself as hard and fast as he could.

Luna noticed that tears were running down her face after the first few thrusts. She grabbed onto his clothed legs and tried to resist his rough handeling He was pushing back into her throat so far that with each thrust he hit her gag reflex. It was just a slight pressure and he pulled back when she thought she couldn't hold back, but it was far from wonderful. His hands were so tightly wound into her hair that she was sure her roots would be tender for weeks. If she got out of this alive, that was. Finally he pulled himself out of her mouth and yanked her to her feet by her hair. In the blink of an eye she was up against the wall again.

Giving her no time to recover, Rookwood grabbed the back of her legs and lifted her so she rested in his arms with her legs around his waist. When he knew she was secure against the wall he moved one of his hands and led himself in. Luna arched against him and let out a small scream as he pushed himself all the way in. She had always vaguely wondered what it would be like to be raped, but now she decided she really didn't like it. Vaguely, in the back of her mind she realized that she was chanting no over and over, as if it would stop the man from hurting her. For a second he leaned against her and she had a fleeting second to believe that she was going to stop. Then he pulled himself out of her slowly and she clenched around him from the pain. The first stroke was deceivingly gently and when he pushed into her a second time it was hard. Slowly he picked up his speed and soon he was practically pounding her into the wall behind her. With each thrust she felt a pleasurable pressure grow. No, she wasn't supposed to enjoy this. He was raping her, it wasn't consensual so she shouldn't feel like this. But still, with each thrust the pleasure built, no matter how horrified it made Luna feel. Her legs tightened around his waist and she hated herself when she realized that her grip on his shoulders had grown much stronger and that her legs had completely wrapped around his waist.

After a few minutes his stroke became erratic and her release was followed by his. Rookwood leaned against the wall as his breathing slowed. He pulled out of her as if it pained him and let out a long breath. She felt almost too good to be real. Unceremoniously he dropped her unto the ground by the now crushed flowers and tucked himself back into his pants.

"Well," he said somewhat breathlessly. "That was rather fun. Maybe we'll have to try it again some time." And with that he turned smartly on his heel and apparated.

--------------------------------------------

Anyway, hope you enjoyed. If you any suggestions don't be afraid to tell me them. I always appreciate critics(not flames).


End file.
